Skimbleshanks
Skimbleshanks is a featured character in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats. He is an energetic ginger tabby known as "the Railway cat" on account of being the cat aboard the Night Mail, a British West Coast Main Line train which ran from London to Scotland. He takes great pride in his work and considers himself very important, as the train would not operate without him. Skimbleshanks appears in the ensemble throughout the show, before he dons his uniform waistcoat for his number, Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat. Personality Skimbleshanks is one of the adults of the tribe, always protecting the kittens whenever danger is near. Despite this he is a jolly and cheerful cat, and often is seen dancing and being silly with the younger toms. He is a very animated character and can be remembered by his signature gigantic smile and bright personality. In the 1998 film, he is often seen holding hands with Jennyanydots. He also spends a good deal of time with Jemima. He is also close with Old Deuteronomy, as Old Deuteronomy is seen dancing to his number (though this could simply be Old Deuteronomy showing a more jovial side). In most productions, he is portrayed as older, being about Jennyanydot's age or any of the elder cats, but recently in newer productions, he's been being portrayed more like a young adult cat. Skimbleshanks is the cat aboard the British West Coast Main Line train; the Night Mail. He takes great pride in his work keeping the watch, mousing and helping out aboard the train. Role :: "Strong singer (high baritone.tenor) and good dancer. The railway cat, a lover of punctuality and order, he is neat and full of exuberance. Experienced." Skimbleshanks is one of the more prominent characters in the show; he has a variety of lines in the group songs, but also has a song of his own ("Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat"). He is also the third one (in the movie) to finally touch and smile at Grizabella and accept her back into the tribe and showed that he was sorry for rejecting and turning his back on her. He also finally trusts her and no longer considers her a threat to the tribe and waves goodbye to her when she enters the heaviside layer to be reborn. Appearance Skimbleshanks is an orange tabby cat wearing a waistcoat and a pocketwatch. His wig is neat, well groomed and short at the back, he often features long sideburns. He is typically considered to be one of the older cats in the musical, alongside Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and Asparagus. He appears in the ensemble before his solo number, without a waistcoat, and with different, less distinctive armwarmers. Skimble design 2.jpg|John Napier's Skimbleshanks song design Skimble Design 1.jpg|John Napier's Skimbleshanks basic design Skimbleshanks Japan Design.gif|Japanese Skimbleshanks design Gallery Film Skimble 1.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt as Skimbleshanks, 1998 video. Film Skimble 2.jpg|Skimbleshanks' train assembled from junk, by the Cats Film Skimble 3.jpg|Geoffrey Garratt as Skimbleshanks, 1998 video. 2556-02.jpg|Skimbleshanks in the ensemble Stuttgart Skimble 1.jpg|Skimbleshanks, Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie and Alonzo, Germany 2001 Hamburg Skimble 2.jpg|Skimbleshanks, Germany 1986 Hamburg Skimble 1.jpg|Skimbleshanks, Germany 1990 Vienna Skimble 1.jpg|Vienna, 1983 Cats china skimbleshanks.jpeg|China BABY RUM TUM, SKIMBLESHANKS.jpg|Evan James as Skimbleshanks with Marcquelle Ward as Rum Tum Tugger Reed jones skimbleshanks.jpg Jonathan Stahl as Skimbleshanks.jpg Song "Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat" is one of the last songs in the show. It's sung by Skimbleshanks and the Jellicle Tribe, telling the story of a typical trip on the Night Mail for Skimbleshanks. Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Song Cats